boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
It's In the Card
It's In the Card 'is the forty sixth episode of [[Grojband|''Grojband]], and is the show's Valentine's Day episode. Despite this, it was not shown on TV until after Valentine's Day, on March 28, 2015 on Boomerang. Synopsis It's Valentines Day and Corey wants everyone to hear his music by putting it in musical Valentines Day cards. However, Trina screams of rage get recorded over Grojband's song, and when people receive the cards, it causes them to hate each other. Plot It's Valentine's Day and Grojband are in the garage, complaining that Valentine's Day is just a weak excuse for people to buy "tacky love junk". Laney mentions the music-playing cards, which she says is the worst part of Valentine's, and how a band made an awful song to play in a million recordable cards. This gives Corey an idea, and soon after they have piles of recordable cards all ready to put a song into. Laney reminds them they still don't have lyrics, and they can't just sing "love" over and over, but Kin, Kon and Corey think it's perfect and do just that. After recording the song Love, Kin asks if they should put sparkles inside the cards, so when people opened them it gives the effect of going everywhere just like how love does. As Grojband runs off to get sparkles, an agitated Trina awaits a Valentine from Nick Mallory. Mina looks out the window and sees the mailman coming back, to which Trina eagerly bounds out to retrieve her mail before returning. She reads it hoping it's from Nick, only to discover it's from Jason. Trina gets mad and screams loud enough to overwrite the current song recorded in the cards. Grojband comes back from the sparkle depot and Kin and Kon mail the cards out to everyone in Peaceville, unaware of what happened. Citizens of Peaceville open the card only to be met by Trina's heartbreaking shriek, and separating everyone from someone close to them. Mayor Mellow has had enough, and sentences Grojband to a public breakup. Grojband refuse to, until they hear the card and Corey breaks the band up. While Corey's in the garage carrying the special band memories box, the other band members show up, Laney there to get her things and the twins fighting over their 'Emergency Band Breakup Kit'. Corey thinks the band really is over with and empties the band memories box, the last thing falling out being a recordable card, and Corey wonders what it is. Laney tells him it's just something she recorded earlier and tries to grab it from him, only failing from her height, and ends up letting him hear the recording. Kin, Kon and Corey are moved by the card, and the band gets back together. Trina comes out of her room and says that she's the only person allowed to be sad at the moment, and that they didn't get a Valentine from Jason instead of Nick Mallory. Corey comes up with a plan to make Trina go diary and go to Nick, who's giving out free hugs, asking him to record an audio hug for Trina. Nick says he'd rather give it out in person and Laney says they didn't get anything, but Corey says the opposite and they head back to the garage. Kin edits the recording, and Corey gives the Valentine to Trina. She turns happy from reading the Valentine from Nick, and goes into Love Diary Mode. After they sing the song for this episode ("Love (It's In My Heart)"), Corey gives the moral for the episode. He says that love isn't just found through words, it's also found in other ways. Corey then says "Thanks for coming out, everyone!" and closes the garage door, ending the episode. Characters Major Roles * Corey Riffin * Laney Penn * Kin Kujira * Kon Kujira * Trina Riffin * Mina Beff * Nick Mallory Minor Roles * Jin * Jon * Janey * Kate Persky * Allie Day * Mayor Mellow * Mother Mellow (Pictured) * Buzz Newsworthy * Chance Happening * Captain Tighty Whitey (Non-Speaking Cameo) * Shaven Beard (Non-Speaking Cameo) * Barnacle Tim (Non-Speaking Cameo) * Party Danimal (Non-Speaking Cameo) * Jason Voorhees (mentioned) * Trina's Goldfish Songs * "Love" * "Love (It's In My Heart)" Trivia * The title of this episode is a reference to the idiom of the same name. * It is revealed that Party Danimal and Chloe are dating. ** Previously, in the episode Smash Up Terby, a silhouette of background characters in the distance that strongly resembled the two of them were seen multiple times throughout the episode. They were both standing next to each other and Party Danimal had his arm around Chloe. * Mother Mellow's portrait seems to have a life of its own, as it left Mayor Mellow and got on a bus. * When Trina went into diary mode, it was revealed that Trina has a pet goldfish in her room. This fish was previously seen in The Pirate Lounge for Me being held by Captain Tighty Whitey after he and the crew plundered The Riffin House, implying that he took it from Trina's room, meaning that this is canonical and was not just for this one episode. Episode connections * This is the third time Grojband has disbanded, before reuniting in the same episode. ** It previously occurred in All You Need is Cake and War and Peaceville. ** It's also interesting to note, that the previous two times, it was only Kin and Kon who disbanded. This time, it was all four individual members of the band. * This is the second episode of which's events took place on a holiday. The first was Dance of the Dead which took place on Halloween and Curse of the Metrognome which took place on New Year's Eve. * The music which first plays from the cards is the elevator music from Six Strings of Evil. * This is the first time Laney's room has actually appeared in an episode (excluding the picture of it in the episode Grin Reaper). ** A banner from the Lady Rage Music Festival from the episode Girl Fest is seen hanging on the wall in Laney's room. * The Beavers from the episode Six Strings of Evil are seen again in this episode. * A picture of Grojband singing Love is in my Heart is later seen in the episode Curse of the Metrognome. Cultural references * When Kin and Kon rode a bicycle through the air and went in front of the moon, this was a reference to ET. * Trina got a Valentines day card from a guy named Jason. It has been confirmed by the creators that he is the same person as Jason Voorhees from the Friday the 13th films. ** This is the second reference to Friday the 13th, the first one being in Girl Fest. Production Notes * The Cartoon Network website has this episode labeled as It's in the cards. Errors * Nick refers to himself in the first person, as he says "I'd love to help". Home media '''DVD: * Grojband: Hear Us Rock! Category:Grojband Category:Grojband episodes